medianimalsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Case of Fauna Wiht
''' The Case of Fauna Wiht '''is the longest case from The Francy Brace Show. The case is about why Fauna Wiht, a serial killer from a long time ago, going with her friend's (Gladys Fragrin) boyfriend, Geoffrey Mena. Now Gladys is trying to press charges on her "friend" to stop what's happening between Fauna and Geoffrey. After the trial, Fauna was sentenced extra years from the causes back then. On The Francy Brace Show Francy Brace was working with Ozarka Sparkle, the news editor for the DazzleTown Sparkler. Ozarka then called Gladys to have her tell the evidence. The Case of Fauna Wiht (Transcript) September 3rd, 2013 Francy Brace reporting: On September 3rd, Floral Resident Fauna Wiht, the psycho killer from the '90s, has been cheating on her friend's (Can Resident Gladys Fragrin) boyfriend, Cleaning Resident Geoffrey Mena. In the confession room, Wiht claims that she didn't go with Mena, but of course, Gladys didn't apply. It's been said that Fauna Wiht threatened to harm Gladys if she told anybody. On the 15th, the jury will gather more evidence until they come up with a solution for the trial. Here is the sound of Gladys in the confession room. Confession Room Fauna Wiht: I don't know what's wrong with Gladys. I would never do something like that. I just have a feeling she's been sneaking with my boyfriend. And I can see that he's hiding something beneath his hard exterior. I will get to the bottom of this. Either my friend goes down, my boyfriend goes down, or they go down together. Ozarka Sparkle: I totally hope that she doesn't cheat on my husband, because I would like totally freak out on her. Brace: I highly doubt that she wouldn't do that type of thing. Sparkle: I know right. I would totally get the po-po on her. Brace: Well, the police might think that it wouldn't be such a good thing to investigate on. Sparkle: I'm sure they would investigate on something. Judge Moody investigated on... Brace: More important topics. Sparkle: Francy, I totally assure to you, this could be another worldwide case. She could find out that her best friend is in some type of gang or something. Or even worse. She could be a crazy psycho-killer who kills every boy she goes too far with. Brace: Well, that could be reasonable. But we need to find out more investigations first. I mean, she couldn't turn out to be one. Who knows? Sparkle: I'll hold a call. (calls Gladys) Gladys Fragrin: Hello? Sparkle: Hi. It's Ozarka Sparkle from The Francy Brace Show. Fragrin: Oh, hey. Are you calling to help me investigate the situation? Sparkle: Yes, I am. So tell me, did you ever find any evidence of Fauna going with your boyfriend, Geoffrey Mena? Fragrin: Well, yes I did. After my last rendezvous with Geoffrey, I started to close-in on what I was hearing while Geoffrey was talking to my supposed-to-be friend, Fauna. And then I heard some parts that Geoffrey wasn't interested in me anymore. I also thought I heard Fauna asking him out and him agreeing to it. Sparkle: Is every bit of this information is true? Fragrin: Yes, ma'am. Sparkle: Is there anything else you've seen, heard, or noticed? Fragrin: All I've noticed is that Geoffrey hasn't been at home for a while. Sparkle: How long? Fragrin: Since our rendezvous which was August 27th, 2013. Sparkle: Okay. Well, it was nice talking to you about the case. Fragrin: Thank you. I'm so grateful to have you! Sparkle: You're welcome, Gladys. Good night! Fragrin: Good night! Sparkle: (clicks off) Well, at least we have evidence of what Geoffrey was doing with Fauna. Brace: It wouldn't be good if she was lying. Sparkle: She seems like she has a good heart. Brace: Hope so. We'll be back with more Francy Brace next Thursday on FCN. Trivia *This is the first case to not show the trial.